cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Border Showdown
Cheyenne and Smitty head to Mexico to bring a murderer to justice and free a town. Thompsongangvscheyenne-bordershowdown.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne faces down Thompson's gang alone. Cheyenneandclifffight-bordershowdown.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne teaches Cliff a lesson. Saritaandcarlthompson-bordershowdown.jpg||linktext=Carl Thompson and Sarita toast to happy times, which are about to end. Bordershowdown.jpg||linktext=The townspeople finally fight back against Thompson. Episode Notes * The opening footage of the Thompson gang escaping in this episode is reused in the beginning of the Season Two episode The Dark Rider, and briefly in the montage of robbery scenes committed by the Pocatello Kid in the Season Two episode Born Bad. The footage was also used in another Warner Brothers production Maverick ''in an episode titled "The Third Rider." * According to script notes this episode has an alternate title, ''Showdown in Paso Alto. 1 * This is L.Q. Jones' last appearance on the show as Cheyenne's sidekick Smitty. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * Notice any? Add them here. Plot Cheyenne Bodie and Smitty ride into the town of Twin Pass and meet up with Buckshot, an old stagecoach driver and friend. He tells the pair that the town bank was robbed the night before and a good friend of Cheyenne's was killed. Cheyenne is visibly angered by this and he heads straight to the marshal's office. The local lawman tells the pair that the criminals have fled across the border to a town called Paso Alto. Their leader is a tall blond man who walks with a limp. Cheyenne intends to bring the man back to the U.S. and put him in front of a judge. Cheyenne and Smitty ride south and trot into Paso Alto. The townspeople watch fearfully, assuming that the two men are part of the gang of "no-good Americanos" hanging out at the local cantina. Cheyenne and Smitty head there and run into the limping, blond-haired Carl Thompson. Cheyenne gets physical with Thompson's thug named Cliff and embarrasses him. After they trade harsh words with Thompson himself, Cheyenne and Smitty exit, leaving Thompson to mull over their purpose in town. Cliff's not mulling. He loads a rifle and heads out to get revenge on Cheyenne. Cheyenne shoots the weapon out of Cliff's hands and they make a mess out of the local store with a rip-roaring fistfight. Beaten to a pulp, Cliff crawls back to the cantina to nurse his wounds. Seeing Cliff's demise, Thompson confronts Smitty and Cheyenne himself. He gives them until four o'clock to get out of town. Cheyenne and Smitty decide to recruit some help to even the odds. They visit the mayor and townspeople, but no one has the courage to stand up against Thompson's gang. They next ask for help from the local priest, but he refuses as well. The last time the townspeople stood up to Thompson he rang the church bell as a signal to fight. The result was 14 dead young men. The church bell has been silent ever since. At four o'clock, Cheyenne and Smitty are making plans in the stable when they are visited by Thompson's lady companion Sarita. She's willing to show them were the stolen bank money is at her house. Figuring Thompson will follow the money if they take it back across the border, Cheyenne joins her. Too late! Thompson and his men confront them in the street and Cheyenne faces down all nine, alone! When Thompson draws, Bodie takes out two thugs before running back to the stables for cover. Emboldened by Cheyenne and Smitty's stand, the townspeople meet again and Sarita offers to show them where their guns are hidden. As Smitty and Cheyenne endure a fierce firefight in the stables, the townspeople arrive with guns and weapons. The outlaws surrender but Thompson escapes to Sarita's house. She tries to stab him, but he overpowers her. When Cheyenne calls for Thompson to come out, he steps outside with Sarita as hostage. She wrestles with his gun and he fires. Cheyenne knocks him out and the villagers grab him. But it's too late for Sarita who is dying from a gunshot wound. Her friendship with Thompson has cost her everything. Cheyenne and Smitty ride back to the border with Thompson as their prisoner. The bells of Paso Alto are free to ring again. Quotes "Killed him. Killed him dead." :''- Buckshot 'describes the fate of Cheyenne's friend. "We're a couple of desperate characters on the dodge. Say, what's my name?" "Smith." "Smith. But that's my real name!" "Who's gonna believe it?" :''- '''Smitty and Cheyenne go over their aliases before they head into Paso Alto.'' "Cerveza." "I didn't know you could speak Spanish." "You just heard all of it." :''- Smitty and Cheyenne discuss how bilingual he is.'' "We got him worried and a worried man makes mistakes." "Well, in that case, don't look for me to do anything right." :''- Cheyenne's outlook on their situation is slightly more positive than Smitty's.'' "Go ahead, noisy...make your play." :''- Cheyenne dares Cliff to draw.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 1 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com __FORCETOC__ Category:TV Episode Category:Season One Category:Fistfight Scene Category:Showdown Category:Need Text Photos Category:South of the Border Story